


Needy Kitty

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Chosen Family [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caring Dooku, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Protective Dooku, Puma Changeling Qui-Gon, Telepathic Bond, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Qui-Gon Jinn, protective Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Qui-Gon enjoys the life on Serenno with his family, far away from the Jedi who had just hurt him for long years.Mostly shameless fluff.





	Needy Kitty

In a very short time after his whole family moved to Serenno, Qui-Gon picked up the habit of wandering in the nearby forest for days at a time. Dooku and Nyrih were of course worried, but since Qui was 23 years old, officially a Jedi knight and a deadly predator changeling, his parents had no basis to forbid him from his trips. Moreover, they wouldn’t take away anything from Qui-Gon that made him happy, and their adopted son clearly enjoyed being in nature. Sometimes Obi fussed that he wanted to go as well, and Qui took him occasionally. Dooku and Nyrih made good use of their alone-time whenever this happened.

Now Qui-Gon was back after four days, and as he trotted happily through the mansion’s gate, suddenly a small, human-shaped rocket collided with him at full speed.

“Kitty Qui!” ten-year-old Obi squealed, hugging the huge puma’s neck and stroking his soft, round ears.

_Hi, kitten_ , Qui-Gon sent the message through their training bond which never got severed, and if it was up to Qui, it wouldn’t be getting, ever.

“I missed you!” Obi complained, hugging the deadly cat tighter, and the puma purred friendly, rubbing his head against the kid’s face.

Then Obi climbed on Qui-Gon’s back, and the puma trotted around the garden for a few minutes; he knew that Obi really enjoyed these rides.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, get off his back instantly!” a deep voice boomed, and soon they saw Dooku heading toward them. “You’re too heavy for his spine, you can hurt him.”

_It was just a few rounds..._ , Qui-Gon said as Obi slid down from his back.

_Your mother has already promised that she’ll make cat food of me if I dare let him ride you again. She said it’s dangerous for your spine, and she’s the doctor so I believe her_ , Dooku sent back with a gentle mental stroke. _Welcome home, my little wanderer._

The puma walked to Dooku then rose, standing on his hind legs while leaning on Dooku’s shoulders with his forelegs. He was taller even than Dooku like this. Then he licked Dooku’s nose, like he used to do when he was still just a kitten, not much bigger than their adult housecats. The former Jedi laughed and hugged the huge predator, scratching his ears that made Qui-Gon purr up a storm as an answer.

“Alright, change, take a bath, then we’ll have dinner. I’ve made you your favourite” Dooku said, and Qui-Gon obeyed, changing back into his human form right on the spot.

Obi ran to him and reached up, prompting Qui to pick him up, which the changeling did easily, hugging his adopted little brother protectively.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you” Obi said, burying his head into Qui-Gon’s neck.

“I know, kitten” Qui assured him, and they all went into the mansion.

Qui-Gon had his bath, then after dinner he played with Obi for a while before bedtime, enjoying that he was with his family again. Nyrih, however, wasn’t at home at the moment, she had the night shift at the children’s hospital where she was working. Qui missed his mother, but he knew they’d meet at breakfast the next day.

Still, he couldn’t fall asleep, however hard he tried. Obi was sleeping soundly next to him in their enormous, shared bed (it had to be able to accommodate a changeling puma, after all), but Qui-Gon felt quite insomniac right now. So he got up, careful not to wake Obi, then he sneaked out of their room, heading toward their parents’. He felt that Dooku was still awake, so he opened the door and walked in.

“What’s the matter, kitten? Can’t sleep?” Dooku asked smiling when he looked up from the book he was reading.

Qui-Gon shook his head, then changed and hopped on the bed, kneading the pillows as he settled next to Dooku. The Jedi master looked at the huge puma with open admiration, reaching out and scratching his ears. Qui-Gon purred, snuggling closer.

“You’re beautiful.”

_Um... Thanks? It’s just a little bit awkward, you know._

Dooku laughed, patting the cat’s head between his ears.

“Not _like that_ , silly. But not everybody has the honour to see a strong, deadly predator from this close, at least not without said predator trying to kill them. And I can absolutely appreciate my luck.”

Qui-Gon looked back at his adoptive father, his eyes that striking midnight-blue even in his adult puma form; both Nyrih and Dooku expected it to change after he reached adolescence. His fur was thick, warm and healthy, dark brown on his back, exactly the shade of his hair, and dark silver on his belly. As a predator cat, he was indeed a beautiful, stunning creature.

_Read to me?_ , Qui-Gon asked, resting his head on his big paws; they were twice as big as Nyrih’s hand.

“Fine” Dooku nodded, and soon he read his kitten to sleep, the puma sprawled comfortably on the bed, occupying the bigger part of it.

The ex-Jedi switched off the light and curled up next to the huge cat, enjoying the comforting warmth of his body. It soon lulled him into sleep, and Qui-Gon curled around him protectively.

That’s how Nyrih found them early morning, when she got home from work, and she just melted right on the spot, not missing the opportunity to take a picture for the family photo album.

**The End**


End file.
